Unbreak My Heart
by AIP18
Summary: SEQUEL THE BROKEN LOVE: Hinata sekarang adalah impian mewah para lelaki. Sasuke? Sudah terbuang ke samudra tanpa tepi kali. Eh eh tapi tapi, kenapa Hinata bernafsu sekali membuat Sasuke cemburu? Bukannya, walau pun sedikit, keinginan itu merupakan indikasi rasa yang tertinggal? Dan Sasuke, setelah nyakitin Hinata malah berani-beraninya jatuh cinta! #Sasuhina #oneshot #drama


Sequel The Broken Love

'Unbreak My Heart'

(The titled inspired by Tony Braxton song: Unbreak My Heart)

Disclamer: All charaters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Have a nice reading~ Don't forget to review

"Hinataaa."

"Hinata-channn."

"Boleh minta tanda tangannya?"

"Cantik sekali Hinata-chan, boleh foto bersama?"

Hinata tak bergeming, terus menerobos kerumunan yang berpadu menyorakkan namanya. Demi kesopanan sesekali ia tersenyum dan melambai, meski senyuman itu hanya sebatas pemanis. Bagi pekerja seni sepertinya, keramah-tamahan adalah atribut. Tanda kelengkapan untuk sebuah nama baik.

Udara pagi Jepang menyambut, Hinata penasaran sejauh apa tempat kelahirannya berubah. Apakah sejauh ia yang terkadang tak mengenali diri sendiri? Senyum samar terukir, persendian hidupnya mulai dari fisik sampai jiwa bukanlah berubah. Melainkan bermetamorfosis dengan warna-warna baru yang menyulapnya sama sekali berbeda. Ia adalah kupu-kupu, sekaligus bunga yang wanginya dinanti meski tak lagi berputik. Pada kepakan sayapnya, orang-orang mengantri untuk foto bersama atau sekadar meminta tanda tangan.

Lima tahun sudah Hinata tak menginjakkan kaki di negeri matahari terbit ini. Sedikitnya membuat ia lupa bagaimana Hinata yang dulu. Hinata sebagai orang Jepang, serta remaja bersuami yang diikat nilai-nilai ketimuran. Mengingat kembali masa-masa itu, Hinata akan menertawakan dirinya yang lampau. Betapa naifnya diperlakukan sebagai manusia kelas dua dalam hirarki patriarkis bernama rumah tangga. Paling konyol, ia mati-matian menarik perhatian pria itu. Sungguh sebuah obesesi yang telah memasuki ranah kompulsif.

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menempa diri habis-habisan. Beruntungusia Hinata kali pertama menginjakkan kaki di New York belum mencapai dua puluh tahun. Agen modeling bilang, wajahnya cukup fresh dengan kulit khas Asia namun bentuk muka Eropa. Terima kasih pada Hyuuga Hikari yang mewariskan gen Eropa sehingga wajah Hinata adalah Euroasia.

Tak terbilang bagaimana susahnya Hinata memasuki dunia modeling dengan sistem yang telah mapan. Jika hanya diet dan olahraga sampai mau lepas nyawa, itu sudah biasa. Hinata sempat beberapa kali ditawar pria hidung belang, menjadi sulit jika sang penawar adalah petinggi agen.

Di luar itu, dunia modeling memberikan diri lain pada Hinata. Ia lebih merasa sedang berada di kamp pendidikan karakter daripada bekerja. Garis besarnya, sebagai model Hinata dituntut percaya diri dan pandai bergaul. Meski tidak menempuh pendidikan formal, Hinata cukup tahu diri belajar bahasa asing untuk menunjang impian go internasional. _Viola,_ jadilah Hinata sekarang, seorang wanita modern yang bak keluar dari pintu ajaib. Bukan hanya cantik tetapi juga memiliki reputasi sebagai perempuan berotak.

"Tenten- _nee_ , apa jadwalku hari ini?" Tanya Hinata pada sang manajer.

"Tidak banyak. Kau punya waktu luang sampai pukul empat sore. Kemudian bersiap untuk Charity Party pukul tujuh malam."

Kehidupan Hinata diatur ketat oleh jadwal, terkadang sampai tak memiliki diri sendiri. Tetapi tak masalah, ia tak mau ditingalkan dalam sunyi dan terbunuh pikiran gelapnya. Dengan kesadaran yang sekarang, Hinata mau jadi ratu, setidaknya atas tubuh dan pikiran sendiri. Tak ada lagi obsesi atau semacam berhala yang menjadikannya impulsif.

Terlelap dua jam di siang hari adalah kemewahan bagi model sekelas Hinata yang dunianya riuh.

"Cepat angkat pantatmu dari kasur atau kuseret langsung ke kamar mandi." Benar kan riuh? Baru dua menit melompat ke dunia nyata, sudah diteriaki tenten, si manajer _slash_ keluarga.

"Mandilah dengan wangi. Setelah itu kau akan dibuat sangat cantik sampai para lelaki rela menuang minum ke baju mereka." Tenten tertawa dalam fantasi.

Tepat dua puluh menit Hinata selesai dari mandi wanginya. Kemudian digiring Tenten ke ruangan yang disulap jadi salon pribadi, beberapa untuk _hairtreatment_ , _skincare_ dan paling krusial, poles wajah.

"Inilah Hyuuga Hinata, si mega model." Sorak tenten.

Hinata mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan membungkuk. Dengan penampilan macam ini, ia tak ubahnya sampel terbaik untuk make up, gaun dan segala yang menempel pada tubuhnya bernilai jual mencekik. Perempuan mahal.

Datang atas nama agensi di Jepang, Hinata turun dari Porsche Cayenne keluaran terbaru. Berjalan dengan dagu tegak serta gestur jumawa, ia tampak bagai dewi Venus yang merampok perhatian pesta. Sebagai model, Hinat cukup konservatif untuk mempertahankan warna rambut karena tak percaya vitamin apapun untuk mahkotanya. Rambut panjangnya yang menyentuh pinggang diikal gantung, poni tebal tetap di sana sebagai maskot. Satu yang Hinata suka adalah mengganti warna lensa, semua warna cantik dipadu dengan irisnya yang bening. Kali ini lensa kontak Eclipse Light Blue terpasang indah. Warna yang mengingatkan pada sahabat orang itu, hanya saja warna birunya memudar bertabur sedikit abu-abu. Sementara dress hitam bercorak floral di bagian dada mendekap lekuk tubuhnya, tungkai indah Hinata diakhiri heels merah dengan hak mengerikan. Sempurna.

Melewati beberapa pasang mata, Hinata cukup terkejut bahwa dalam ajang amal pun sosialita masih berhasrat pamer. Seolah acara macam itu memang harus dibuat untuk membuang uang. Ia pun yakin, apa yang dibuang, masih jauh nominal dari yang melekat.

" _Have a sit with me, miss?_ " Seorang pria yang lumayan tampan untuk ukuran pribumi, menghampiri Hinata yang kehilangan Tenten. "Toneri Otsutsuki." Bak _gentleman_ ia mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

" _Sure_. Hinata Hyuuga." Sambut Hinata, kesopanan adalah topeng terbaik, dan basa-basi merupakan spesialisasinya.

" _The Pageant Queen."_ Tawa renyah mengalun dari mulut Toneri. "Yang benar saja. Semua orang tahu tanpa kau perlu memperkenalkan diri. _So, how's Hollywood?_ "

Masyarakat Jepang menjuluki Hinata sebagai Pageant Queen. Dalam dunia modeling Hinata adalah ratu, meski tak sekali pun ia berpose di majalah negeri Sakura tersebut.

Menjadi pusat perhatian merupakan candu, seseorang bisa merasa harga dirinya melonjak ke langit ke tujuh. Hinata sempat mendengar beberapa orang berbisik, 'ia kembali' atau semacam 'itu sungguhan Hyuuga Hinata?'. Klise, bisik-bisik selalu ada di mana pun idola berada. Tak ubahnya laron yang mengelilingi cahaya, dan Hinata adalah pelita itu.

Orang hebat selalu dianggap. Makanya ketika Tenten tak di sisi pun, Hinata masih memiliki tempat, bahkan sebuah barisan melonggarkan diri untuknya. Sebagai figur, ia akan selalu berada di bawah lampu sorot. Kemudian dengan wajah tak peduli, Hinata berinteraksi seolah menjadi satu-satunya manusia di ruangan.

Toneri cukup menarik, tak berhenti berkata-kata namun tak mengambil bagian Hinata bicara. Tipe ekstrovert yang biasa bernegosiasi. Sayang pembicaraan asyik mereka diinterupsi Tenten. Manajer Hinata itu terlihat lelah dengan gaunnya yang menjuntai.

"Permisi Mr. Otsutsuki, saya membutuhkan pembicaraan antara manajer dan artisnya. Pinjam Hinata sebentar ya?"

Sebelum Toneri memberi izin Tenten telah membawa Hinata di lorong kosong. Perempuan dengan tinggi sekuping Hinata itu menampilkan muka serius, sebuah siaga satu untuk tugas berat.

"Pembicaraan profesional yang dilakukan di tempat tak profesional, huh?" tukas Hinata.

" _Whatever_. Kita briefing sebentar. Ada yang harus kau temui. CEO dari agensimu yang baru di sini." Melihat Hinata mengangkat alis, Tenten melanjutkan. "Dengar, agensi ini memang belum lama berdiri, dan kau akan menjadi ikon Hinata. Jadi jangan mengacau."

Tenten mengguruinya tentang profesionalisme sangatlah menyebalkan. Selama ini yang manajernya sebut mengacau adalah Hinata yang berbicara seenaknya, tetapi tak pernah keluar dari jalur profesional.

"Satu lagi, hati-hati dengan CEO-nya, Hina-chan. Dia bukan orang mudah."

"Baiklah ibu suri." Respon Hinata dengan raut mencemooh.

Tenten meninggalkan Hinata di depan sebuah ruangan. Pintu merahnya mengingatkan pada film Insidious, yang mana merupakan jalan menuju dunia lain. Insting Hinata menyuruh berhati-hati terhadap iblis di dalamnya.

Ternyata benar, begitu masuk Hinata dibawa dalam perasaan sesak yang familier. Bukan perkara sensasi hangat yang menyebar dari interior mirip ruang keluarga. Jauh melampaui itu. Hinata justru merasa didorong pada sesuatu yang dingin tanpa belas kasih.

Pria yang menunggunya menatap tajam. Sebuah tatapan yang sanggup melukai. Belum-belum Hinata telah merasa tersiksa oleh sepi yang melingkupi mereka.

Rambut hitamnya, iris gelap yang mengintimidasi, tubuh tegap yang pernah sangat akrab, berdiri bagai kesatuan yang melemahkan. Hinata pernah haus akan pria ini, tetapi sekarang, baru dua menit saja ia sudah ingin luruh. Mereka dekat tetapi berjauhan sekaligus.

Masih tanpa kata, dan Hinata benci menatap pria itu tiap detiknya. Wajah yang sepi ekspresi, dan ia pernah sangat ingin pria ini tersenyum untuknya, meski sekali saja. Semua cerita antara mereka mengulang diri di kepala Hinata. Ia dengan perut besar yang ditolak, ia yang melihat bekas lipstick di kemeja suaminya, ia yang mendapati perempuan yang hampir bercinta di kamar pribadi mereka dan terakhir, ia yang terpukul karena pria itu bilang putri mereka meninggal.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh. Hinata benci bahwa setelah perjalanan yang begitu jauh, di hatinya pria ini masih berpengaruh. Seolah semua lelah yang diusahakannya menguap tanpa sisa. Lagi-lagi, pria berstelan formal itu membuat Hinata merasa kecil, tenggelam dalam rasa yang berusaha dipendam.

Di antara semua waktu, mengapa sekarang? Di antara jutaan penduduk Jepang, mengapa Uchiha Sasuke? Pria ini atasannya paling atas, pemilik Natasha Entertainment. Kedengaran seperti nama perempuan, berkali-kali Hinata bergumam. Ada kesedihan aneh mengetahui Sasuke lah pria di balik nama itu, mungkinkah nama istrinya yang sekarang? Chikushou!

Hinata membungkuk dalam, menunjukkan jaraknya sebagai prefosional. Ia ingin, di depannya adalah CEO semata.

"Konbanwa. Uchiha Sasuke-san."

%%%

"Konbanwa. Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Hinata membungkuk, menebalkan jarak seolah ada garis yang tak boleh Sasuke lewati. Dalam sekali pandang, Sasuke kira ia masih Hinata. Perbedaannya, wajah Euroasian itu meruncing, menghapus pipi merah tembam yang dulu menggemaskan. Entah hanya perasaan atau memang benar, Hinata bertambah tinggi dan ramping. Tentu saja, dia model yang antara nutrisi dan cemilan tak pernah melampaui AKG. Lalu lensanya, biru abu-abu eh? Indah tapi asing. Orang awam bisa jatuh pada mata bulat yang dibingkai bulu lentik. Tetapi Sasuke selalu mengapresiasi hidung tinggi Hinata, jenis yang tidak dimiliki orang Jepang kebanyakan. Kokoh dan padat namun tak mencolok, mirip hidung kucing.

"Hisashiburi, Hinata."

Sejenak kemudian perkiraan Sasuke runtuh. Ada sorot yang tak ia kenal, entah sebuah arogansi atau enggan, yang jelas asing. Di mata itu ada sinar yang seolah ingin mengisolasi Sasuke jauh-jauh.

Hinata telah dewasa penuh. Dirinya yang lama lenyap, tak ada jejak bocah lengket yang gemar melekatinya, dulu. Segala gestur mendemonstrasikan keanggunan, seolah ia terlahir untuk adjektiva itu. Bahkan kerlingan matanya terlihat menggoda, penuh percaya diri dan pasti.

Semakin dilihat, semakin Sasuke ragu bahwa mereka orang yang sama. Sebab, Hinata jauh berbeda dari perempuan yang ia sakiti, berbeda langit-bumi dengan calon ibu yang menatapnya kosong karena putri mereka pergi. Dibanding perempuannya dulu, Hinata lebih mirip barang antik tak tergores. Estetis namun tampak apatis.

"Lima tahun mengubahmu sangat banyak." Komentar Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke berdesir saat Hinata melewatinya. Sapuan wangi yang berbeda, cenderung seksis meski cocok untuknya yang atraktif. Tak ada lagi harum telon yang mengingatkan pada bayi-bayi.

"Ya, dan tidak dalam beberapa hal."

Ini juga baru. Hinata melenggang dan menjelajahi ruangan seperti rumah sendiri. Mungkin sifat pemalunya sudah terkubur seiring paras yang jelita.

Binar ceria dibiaskan mata Hinata, Sasuke tahu itu pasti ulah cinnamon roll yang disiapkannya di balkon. Satu set dinner romantis. Tidak, bukan tipuan visual untuk menjerat mangsa, hanya kesadaran Sasuke bahwa model pun butuh makan.

" **Quid pro quo1**?" lirih Hinata.

Sesuatu untuk sesuatu. Sasuke senang, ternyata Hinata masihlah yang memahaminya. Tiada akibat tanpa sebab. Tentu pula tak ada dinner romantis tanpa maksud. Walaupun maksud itu tak keluar dari usaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sebagai tuan rumah tentu aku tak ingin tamuku kelaparan. Makan malam dulu?" tawar Sasuke.

Tanpa mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke, Hinata menarik kursi, tentu dengan keanggunan tak luput. "Sayang sekali semua terlalu berat untuk saya. Baiklah, beberapa sesap wine mungkin oke."

Merlot, wine paling tepat untuk steak sapi. Warna merahnya mengalahkan lipstick Hinata. Harus diakui Sasuke pandai memilih. Tentu, banyak usia banyak pengalaman.

Tak banyak pembicaraan, Hinata menunggu sementara Sasuke memilah mana yang perlu diutarakan.

"Apa kabar, Hime?"

Konyol, lima tahun membentang dan yang Sasuke mampu tanyakan hanyalah kabar. Pembuka paling buruk, bahasa paling basi. Tetapi untuk apa pula, Hinata tak memberikan reaksi berlebih. Hanya menatap dengan senyum yang tak Sasuke mengerti.

"Saya kira pertemuan kita untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja, Uchiha-san." Meletakkan gelas winenya tanpa suara, Hinata mulai beranjak. "Kabar apakah saya baik atau tidak bukan merupakan urusan anda, benar? Bicaralah dengan manajer saya. Permisi."

Sasuke tahu sekarang, apa yang Hinata coba gariskan dengan keras antara mereka: profesionalisme. Tetapi bertindak terlalu cepat bukanlah gaya yang mudah diadaptasi. Baru sejengkal melangkah, Sasuke menarik siku Hinata demi waktu mereka yang berharga.

"Sebentar. Maaf, ini memang bukan tentang pekerjaan, tapi-"

Hinata berbalik, menumpukan tangan pada bahu Sasuke, lalu merambat ke dasinya yang berantakan. "Tidak ada yang tersisa untuk kita bicarakan selain pekerjaan, Uchiha-San."

Baru beberapa menit Sasuke hendak mengagumi profesionalitasnya, kini, Hinata justru menunjukkan kebalikan. Jemari ramping mengeratkan simpul dasi, membuat yang di dalam dada berdetak liar. Sasuke mana bisa mengalihkan pandang, keduanya saling tatap dalam sunyi yang nyaman. Kemudian perempuan itu berjinjit, di detik saat Sasuke pikir bibir mereka bersentuhan, Hinata menarik diri. Meninggalkannya dengan sejuta tanya mengenai senyum dan tatapan yang misteri.

Hinata yang sekarang sulit ditebak, sikapnya binar dan saling beroposisi. Sementara Sasuke berada di zona abu-abu, irisan masa lalu dan masa depan yang versus. Antara yang mengejar-dikejar, yang mencintai-dicintai.

%%%

Sepanjang ingatan Hinata, Sasuke adalah magnet perempuan. Di mana pun berada, ada saja betina yang melilitkan diri padanya.

Adalah Ino Yamanaka. Sekretaris, asisten dan entah berapa rangkap posisi yang dimiliki untuk bisa sedekat jengkal tangan dengan Sasuke. Perempuan itu memperlakukan Hinata sebagai ancamanan. Jika Sasuke gula, maka Ino semut beradar kuat, sementara Hinata alien dari galaksi luar. Perempuan ini gemar menjadi pihak ketiga dalam apapun yang melibatkan Sasuke, mau dipersetankan tetapi memang setan. Sial lagi, sang Uchiha biasa saja.

Beruntungnya Hinata terlatih profesional. Ia adalah bintang yang berjalan sesuai garis edar. Bahkan jika Sasuke matahari, Hinata tak memanfaatkan energinya untuk bersinar.

Bintang selalu bersinar dan dikelilingi cahaya. Hinata pun, dikelilingi orang-orang yang memandangnya seperti idola. Berbasa-basi lagi, tersenyum sebagaimana selalu, meski kadang-kadang membuat muak. Uchiha itu sengaja membawanya ke panti untuk disiksa dengan sesi rebutan foto. Sementara orangnya sendiri entah kemana. Meninggalkan Hinata di tengah anak-anak tak ubahnya daging yang diumpankan pada piranha.

"Waaa… Sasuke-kun keren sekali." Ino menjerit. "Dia terlihat kebapakan dengan menggendong anak begitu."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Ino, melalui jendela ia melihat Sasuke di halaman belakang sedang menimang bayi umur sekitar lima bulan. Bayi perempuan itu tampak nyaman menyenderkan kepala di bahu Sasuke, keduanya bertingkah seperti bukan pertama kali berinteraksi. Pria berambut hitam itu menepuk punggung bayi di gendongannya, tampak piawai.

Ada perasaan aneh, Sasuke menggendong bayi adalah aneh. Parahnya, ia bahkan berbicara dengan nada dibuat-buat supaya si bayi tertawa. Sesekali bibir lelaki Uchiha itu meruncing, terkadang melet dan jujur saja, benar-benar jelek bagi Hinata. Berusaha sekali ya?

Detik ketika Hinata menertawakan kekonyolan Sasuke, pria itu justru menengok. Tahu kan perasaan saat tanpa sengaja berpandangan? Dengan orang asing saja terasa ganjil, apalagi dengan lawan jenis dari masa lalu. Tak ingin Sasuke merasa diperhatikan, Hinata berpaling, pura-pura sibuk dengan bocah-bocah yang menguji kesabaran.

Tanpa siapapun ketahui, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

%%%

"Sasuke-kun memang penyayang, tapi jangan berpikir lebih. Cantik saja tak cukup mencuri hatinya, apalagi, entah berapa pria yang pernah merasakanmu."

Tadinya Hinata berpikir menanggapi ocehan Ino terlalu kacangan. Tapi perempuan itu menyebrangi batas, dengan muka malas Hinata berujar, "Ino-san, tuduhan tak berdasarmu membuatku ingin… ingin apa ya bagusnya? Mungkin membuat photoshot dengan Sasuke-kun mu itu di sebuah king size bed, berpose jauh di atas keliaran yang sanggup kau bayangkan."

Pada saat terpanas itulah Sasuke masuk, sebenarnya telah mengetahui perang yang tengah berkecamuk antara dua perempuan. Baiklah, karena Hinata dan Ino telah keluar dari profesionalisme munafik mereka, jadi mengapa Sasuke tak basah sekalian.

"Yamanaka-san, siapa yang memberimu hak mencampuri urusanku dengan Hinata? Maupun kami berhubungan romantis, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun…"

Hinata lelah sekali, kakinya berdenyut pegal sementara orang-orang tak segera memberi sedekah istirahat. Keringat dingin membanjir, bibirnya menguap karena pasokan oksigen di otak menipis, pandangan Hinata menghitam. Meski demikian, masih tersisa kekuatan untuk memarahi Sasuke dan boneka barbienya yang tak tahu sopan santun.

Bersama satu himbauan jijik dari raut pucatnya, Hinata berucap tajam. "Tolong Uchiha-san, urusi perempuanmu."

"Dia bukan!" Bantahan Sasuke membuat Ino berjengit kaget.

"Terserah."

Di depan pintu Hinata menyerah, gelap mengambil kendali atasnya. Persetan dengan semua orang, pekerjaan ini memperlakukan tubuhnya seperti barang dagangan.

Sasuke sigap menangkap Hinata. Tubuhnya jauh ringan dari terakhir kali Sasuke menggendong. Mungkin ia perlu mengingatkan Tenten untuk tidak terlalu keras. Demi apa, berat Hinata mungkin tak mencapai 50 kilo padahal tingginya pasti lebih dari 165 cm.

Tanpa mempedulikan Ino, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke mobil kemudian melaju ke apartemennya. Suasana hening memperjelas deru nafas Hinata. Wajah cantik itu kehilangan warna, pastilah nutrisi yang masuk dengan energi yang keluar berbanding terbalik, melihat nyaris tak ada tumpukan lemak juga di tubuh Hinata.

Beberapa jam kemudian kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Hal pertama yang menyapa pandang adalah potret bayi dalam ukuran besar. Ternyata bukan satu-satunya, ada dalam versi hitam putih, zoom-out bagian wajah, mata serta tangan kecilnya yang digenggam telapak dewasa. Mengamati cukup lama, Hinata menyadari bahwa tak satu pun potret bayi itu berekspresi atau membuka mata. Bahkan bisa jadi semua berasal dari satu foto, meski jumlahnya nyaris membuat kamar mirip galeri.

Bayi model itu tampak lemah dan sakit. Mirip Sasuke kecil dan jika memang ia, Hinata tak percaya perubahannya sangat drastis. Senyum kecil muncul, hanya manusia narsis yang memajang potret dirinya sebanyak itu.

Senyum Hinata luntur mendapati keterangan _invisible_ di pojok bingkai.

 _The person I love as much as deeply as I love her. In memoriam: Nov 2 2013_

Nafas Hinata tercekat, lima tahun lalu. Pandangannya nanar menatap bayi yang nyaris seluruhnya Sasuke. Dia…

"Oh kamu sudah siuman."

Sasuke masuk bersama seseorang yang membawakan satu set makanan, sementara ia menenteng baskom. "Taruh di sana saja bi. Oke, terima kasih." intruksinya.

Hati Hinata masih bergemuruh atas foto tadi, melihat Sasuke yang santai membuat kesal. Ada yang perlu dijelaskan.

"Dia?"

Sasuke menyadari mata Hinata yang berkaca dan marah. Tubuhnya terlalu dekat dengan salah satu foto, sudah pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Ia paham benar, ibu mana yang tak marah putrinya dipajang banyak, tanpa pernah mengetahui wajah itu sebelumnya. Dada Sasuke sesak, kesedihan Hinata selalu berhasil menyakitinya.

"Kemarilah." Dituntunnya Hinata duduk di kasur. Sasuke memasukkan sepasang kaki perempuan itu ke dalam air hangat, memijatnya lembut. "Kakimu bengkak karena terlalu banyak memakai heels."

Diurutnya kaki putih Hinata, sesuatu yang sangat terlambat Sasuke lakukan. Kulit di bawah telapak tangannya panas, mungkin karena terlalu banyak mondar-mandir dengan high heels. Harusnya ia melakukan ini dari dulu, memperlakukan Hinata seperti ratu. Jika menopang tubuhnya dengan heels saja sudah membuat tumbang, bagaimana dengan dua nyawa sekaligus. Hati Sasuke perih, betapa jahat ia sebagai suami dulu.

"Apa pedulimu?" Suara Hinata bergetar. "A-apa dia?" lanjutnya terbata.

Sasuke menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan kepedihan karena tibalah waktu yang sangat ditunggu ini, mengenalkan putrinya pada sang ibu. Meski dalam keadaan paling lara. "Namanya Natasha. Uchiha Natasha."

"Ja-jadi…" Hinata lebih sakit ketimbang prasangka bahwa Natasha adalah pacar Sasuke. Ibu paling buruk di dunia yang bahkan tak mengenal putrinya.

"Dialah inspirasi itu. Putriku."

Sasuke mendongak menatap Hinata yang justru menutup mata. Seolah tak berkenan ia memandangnya sama sekali. Perempuan itu menahan air mata, Sasuke tahu, Hinata pasti merasa jijik harus meneteskan tangis di depannya.

Semakin sesak. Masa lalu menekan Hinata kuat. Penolakan dan sebab kenapa putrinya pergi sebelum sempat ia gendong. Harusnya Hinata yang itu sudah mati, perempuan lemah yang tunduk di bawah cinta naif. Tapi ia, kelemahannya malah tumbuh gigantis dan seakan mau meledak.

Disentakkan kakinya kasar. Tidak lagi, pria ini tak boleh memanipulasinya atas alasan apapun. Hinata bukan keledai dan takkan jatuh dua kali pada manuver Sasuke.

"Masa bodoh. Dan sejak kapan… sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat melakukan hal konyol begini." Hinata sedikit mendepak baskom di depannya. "Kau bahkan tak peduli saat aku hamil anak itu. Syukurlah dia mati, jadi tak perlu menghadapi ayah yang tak pernah menginginkannya. Dan untuk apa repot-repot memberi nama? Uchiha Natasha, huh?" Bahu Hinata naik turun.

"Oh ya aku tahu. Pasti pencitraan, seperti yang kaulakukan pada panti asuhan itu. Kenapa semua kepedulian itu baru muncul sekarang? Setelah anak itu mati! Ah ya, mungkin jika aku yang mati kau bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih dermawan Uchiha. Seharusnya kami berdua-"

PLAK

Tamparan itu menghentikan mulut menyakitkan Hinata. Sasuke menangis, kemudian mengelus bekas tamparan yang memerah, mengecupnya dalam lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Berhenti…berhenti mengatakan semua yang kusesali." Keduanya terisak. "Bagaimana bisa aku hidup di dunia yang tak dihuni olehmu. Kepergian Natasha sudah cukup luka."

Pelukan Sasuke hangat, seperti seorang ayah pada anak perempuannya yang kesakitan. Memang, sampai kapan pun pria itu akan lebih pantas menjadi paman daripada pasangan Hinata. Itu juga yang membuatnya selesai dari ego hormonal pria. Setiap kali melihat Hinata, seberubah apapun, selalu ada Natasha di sana. Anugrah yang telah Sasuke sia-siakan dan menjadi luka selamanya.

Di matanya, Hinata adalah perempuan yang telah memberi Sasuke putri. Perempuan yang memiliki level berbeda, karena Sasuke pernah mengizinkan bagian dirinya tumbuh dalam wanita itu. Dan kini, Hinatanya menangisi apa yang pernah Sasuke abaikan. Kehadiran Natasha yang sangat sebentar, menyadarkan betapa berharga apa yang pernah kita miliki sebelum hilang. Ternyata, Hinata yang dulu pemaksa dan manja, adalah ketulusan yang mengajari Sasuke untuk menekuk ego.

"Jangan menangis. Maaf… maaf."

Tubuh Hinata kaku, masih menyerap kenapa ia mau saja dipeluk Sasuke. Mungkin kesedihan mengenai Natasha Uchiha itu menggerogoti dinding yang dibangunnya untuk tak dimasuki siapapun. Meski sesaat, pelukan Sasuke hangat, seperti tempat pulang bagi hatinya yang kelelahan.

 _Natasha Uchiha…_

Namanya yang bagus. Sayang tak cukup memberi ruang nostalgia bagi Hinata. Memorinya tentang nama itu terlalu sedikit, dan biarlah jadi monopoli Uchiha Sasuke.

Di balik punggung Sasuke, Hinata menatap lagi putrinya yang jelita. Tertidur selamanya dalam bingkai dan kenangan. Jika Natasha mengubah Sasuke, baguslah. Tetapi Hinata telah menutup lembaran yang baginya hanyalah luka. Ia sudah melompat ke buku baru, sebagai Hinata yang supermodel dan anti Sasuke.

Maka, tidak peduli seberapa menyesal Sasuke, Hinata melepas pelukan paling nyaman itu. Menatap tepat di kedua mata Sasuke yang memerah basah, ia berujar dingin.

"Uchiha Natasha sudah pergi. Tetapi ibunya tak pernah lupa bagaimana dia dulu diperlakukan. Uchiha-san, saya tidak mendendam. Hanya, berhentilah menyeret saya dalam kenangan ketika anda memperlakukan saya seperti sampah," Hinata mengusap air mata. "berhentilah, ini menyakitkan."

Hinata melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kekosongan, hampa yang disebabkan kata-kata itu. Apakah sungguh tak ada lagi kesempatan? Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kalbu Sasuke justru membuat semakin sesak.

%%%

Minggu merupakan hari bebas penat. Waktu ketika Hinata bisa terbenam di pulau kapuk yang adiktif bagi hari-hari padatnya. Setelah sabtu malam yang emosional, sekadar bergelung di ayunan dengan _1Q84_ Haruki Murakami adalah surga. Hinata ingin olahraga otak yang menyenangkan, tubuhnya terlalu lelah digojlok menjelang festival mode pekan depan.

Sepulang dari rumah Sasuke, Hinata berendam air hangat, berharap luka yang kembali terbuka luruh seketika. Tetapi, wajah basah Sasuke mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan mungkinkah pria itu memiliki sedikit hati untuk menyesal?

But utopias don't exist, of course, anywhere in any world. Like alchemy or perpetual motion.

Kalimat dalam buku yang dipegangnya mencegah Hinata berpikir lebih jauh. Penyesalan Sasuke terdengar utopis. Terlalu langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke sebagai suaminya dulu. Kalau pun sungguhan menyesal, Hinata tak harus berkompromi unuk kembali bukan?

Ia tidak dibesarkan untuk merepetisi kesalahan.

Dalam lamunannya mengenai Sasuke yang entah nyata atau pura-pura, bel apartemen Hinata berbunyi. Wajahnya merengut untuk distraksi yang mengganggu konsentrasi.

"Hinata!" Pekik Tenten.

Tanpa permisi Hinata didorong masuk. Tenten seperti bersembunyi dari sesuatu, entah apa. Wajahnya pias dan ketakutan.

"Di bawah banyak wartawan, mereka mengejar seperti setan. Dan kau…" Tenten menudingkan jari telunjuknya kesal. "Kau berhutang penjelasan, Hinata."

Benar kan, bintang utama memiliki segala lampu menyorot padanya, termasuk _flash_ kamera reporter. Setiap langkah Hinata menjadi konsumsi publik, begitu pun kunjungan tak normalnya ke rumah Sasuke. Beragam asumsi mengenai hubungan yang mungkin antara mereka bermunculan. Terbit ke permukaan dalam waktu singkat.

Tenten memang tahu sangat sedikit mengenai masa lalunya. Segera setelah cerita mengalir dari mulut Hinata, ia bungkam. Mata Tenten berkaca-kaca, marah oleh perasaan tak dianggap sekaligus kesal pada diri sendiri yang menyodorkan Hinata kepada pemangsa.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu berempati." Tenten sebal dengan Hinata yang mengelus-elus punggungnya, peran yang tertukar. "Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Aku tidak menangisi ceritamu. Aku menangis karena kau tak cukup mempercayaiku untuk menceritakan masa lalu."

Hinata meringis atas pernyataan Tenten. Ia memang tak cukup percaya pada siapapun, terhitung pula dengan menyimpan masa lalunya sebagai rahasia paling kelam. Namun serapi apapun disimpan, bangkai selalu menimbulkan bau. Tenten kini melihat perempuan tanggung yang sendirian dan diabaikan. Seorang Hinata pernah diabaikan, dan ia balas dendam dengan merebut perhatian publik tanpa disertai sikap peduli.

Sayangnya, bersikap tak peduli bukanlah penawar bagi gossip yang merebak panas. Bola api di tangan Hinata, dan ia akan terus dikejar bila tak berusaha memadamkan.

' **Hyuuga Hinata tertangkap kamera mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha Sasuke'**

' **Model Hyuuga Hinata Tertangkap keluar dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, benarkah ada hubungan khusus?'**

' **Skandal Terpanas Sepekan: Hyuuga Hinata mengobral tubuhnya demi karier'**

Dan yang paling membuat Hinata meringis:

 **Hinata, Sasuke dan Pernikahan yang Kandas**

Betapa dramatis _headline_ berita di atas. Seolah kehidupan Hinata adalah panggung teater dengan masalah pribadinya sebagai cerita untuk dieksplorasi. Tetapi ia bukan artis, alih-alih berakting, Hinata terbiasa melenggang penuh percaya diri.

Namun ada yang Hinata tidak mengerti. Di hari ketiga setelah berita-berita tanpa konfirmasi itu membakar habis ketenangannya, Sasuke justru muncul dengan wajah sumringah. Adakah ia merasakan angin yang meributi kehidupan Hinata, atau malah menikmati haluan angin untuk melayarkan kapalnya?

" _Play along with it."_ Tutur Sasuke kalem.

Kesantaian Sasuke menggusarkan Hinata. Bukannya meluruskan berita miring, pria yang gemar berpakaian rapi itu justru memintanya bermain cantik. Artinya, memasa bodohkan corong media dan bersikap seolah api telah dipadamkan. Sintingnya lagi, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata jujur mengenai masa lalu mereka. Skandal adalah anak buah popularitas, katanya.

Hinata keluar dari ruang direksi dengan derap langkah marah. Sepatu haknya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, merebut perhatian orang-orang. Jika digambarkan melalui animasi, mungkin tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dengan lensa mata memerah darah.

Kejengkelan Hinata menjadi-jadi saat Tenten memproklamirkan satu suara dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Hinata, ikut skenario saja."

Mengikuti skenario, dan menjadi tumbal atas mulut-mulut penggunjing? Oh tidak, bagi Hinata sama saja tunduk di bawah aturan kapitalis. Lama-kelamaan dirinya berubah jadi artis yang digerakkan pangsa pasar. Tidak, tidak terima kasih.

Meski semua yang melekat padanya adalah barang dagangan, bukan berarti Hinata murah. Keakuannya tak mengizinkan ia berkompromi. Hinata memiliki aturan sendiri, terlebih, tak berencana sama sekali menjadi bidak Sasuke.

Maka dengan segumpal keberanian, ia bertindak laksana menteri catur. Bebas, dengan strategi yang hanya dipahami kepala sendiri.

"Malam miss Hyuuga. Dansa denganku?"

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Toneri adalah dewa perangnya kali ini, pion Hinata sebagai jawaban atas ilusi Sasuke. _Play along, huh? This is the way I am._

Inaugurasi pekan fashion senantiasa berlebihan. Orang-orang datang dengan pakaian terbaik mereka, hingga rasanya, inilah pameran sesungguhnya. Lihat, Ino Yamanaka dengan gaun coklat mewahnya, tampak seperti Versace berjalan. Tentu saja, tujuan perempuan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Di hadapannya, Toneri bergerak luwes dengan mata yang tak pernah melepas lensa Hinata. Setali tiga uang dengan kamera wartawan dan pandangan Sasuke yang intens membakar. Kenapa Tuhan baik sekali, menciptakan semua perhatian tertuju padanya malam ini. Sehingga membuat kontroversi adalah hal yang seringan membalik tangan.

Sambil menikmati minat publik, Hinata mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Toneri. Aroma citrus menguar dari pria itu, wangi para bangsawan. Namun tidak cukup mendistraksi Hinata dalam melakukan misi.

Tak ada yang berlebihan, hanya dua bibir menempel selama setengah detik. Tetapi yang dihasilkan luar biasa, ramai yang hening, seperti detik-detik menyaksikan gol pinalti. Ketika Hinata mengangkat kepala, Toneri beserta keriuhan masa menghablur, menjadi latar belakang sementara ia mencari sepasang mata kelam.

Dia di sana, menyaksikan detail permainan Hinata. Bibirnya mengatup rapat tapi dengan rahang mengetat. Kemudian, bersama raut tak terbaca, Sasuke melenggang keluar area. Meninggalkan perempuan yang memandang tak puas, karena permainannya terasa bagai pisau dua mata yang menghunus balik.

%%%

"Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu, Hinata!"

Berhari-hari kemudian, Hinata harus menikmati getah permainannya dan membuat semakin dikebiri. Waktunya diisi oleh permintaan konfirmasi, menghindari _flash_ kamera bahkan pula, diamuk sang manajer. Hinata kurang memperhatikan analisis SWOT pada strateginya yang kini disampahkan. Faktor threats mendominasi dan mencaplok semua variabel hidup-hidup. Berdasarkan berita yang beredar, selain terkenal cantik, Hinata juga terkenal binal. Istilah yang diperuntukkan bagi wanita mencla-mencle, melompat dari satu pria ke lainnya dalam waktu relatif singkat.

Mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, Hinata semakin membikin Tenten jengkel. Artisnya ini kelewat bengal dan cuek. Terkadang sampai ke titik harus diruwat supaya sadar. Tetapi Jepang tak mengenal itu, beruntunglah Hinata yang bisa bertingkah sekehendak pusar.

"Sekarang tak perlu mempersoalkan reputasi. Sesuatu yang dasar sekali Hinata, di mana letak harga dirimu?

Tak tahan dengan omelan Tenten, Hinata berujar, "Aduh berisik. Biarkan saja kenapa sih, lagi pula ini hidupku. Dipandang hina juga _toh_ aku."

"Jadi pikirmu aku tak peduli?" Tenten memijat pelipisnya. Pusing menghadapi adik ipar yang kepalanya bak terbuat dari batu. "Kau tahu Hinata, terserah."

Tenten pergi. Menyisakan Hinata yang murung menghadapi kekacauan. Ia mengacaukan semua, strategi busuknya menuai kebusukan di mana-mana.

Kebusukuan paling parah terjadi di sektor Sasuke. Semenjak malam itu, Hinata tahu Sasuke menghindar. Kehidupannya kembali sepi dari perintah-perintah tak masuk akal, dari aksi-aksi _cool_ cari perhatian. Sasuke tidak di telan bumi, tetapi ia selalu tak di bumi manapun yang Hinata injak. Kadang kala, saat tak sengaja bertemu di lift atau berpapasan, Sasuke melengos. Memperlakukannya bagai badan astral yang tak eksis.

Sasuke kembali jadi ia yang lama. Dingin dan acuh, seolah lama bertapa di kutub utara. Suatu tempo jika harus berkomentar, mulutnya jadi sangat sinis. Suka sekali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat seperti:

"Ah saya lupa, anda pasti sudah punya janji kencan dengan Toneri-san."

"Sebaiknya anda tidak menumpang mobil saya. Nanti Toneri-san berburuk sangka."

Hati manusia memang cepat berubah. Tak perlu stimulan, disuguhi pemandangan yang tak sesuai dengan visi pribadi pun langsung mementahkan kekaguman. Makanya Hinata berhenti terikat pada hati manusia, terlalu mudah berbolak-balik. Pun Sasuke, sehingga ia tak memiliki cukup alasan untuk menetap.

Kebusukan lain yang harus Hinata hadapi adalah Toneri. Ia seperti orang salah minum obat yang sebentar-sebentar merecokinya dengan pesan tak bermutu. Mau tak itu mau menjengahkan. Dipikirnya, Hinata telah menjatuhkan diri, dipikirnya ciuman itu merupakan representasi perasaan seorang perempuan. Padahal, mengingatnya sedetik saja membuat Hinata ingin merutuk seribu tahun. Atas kebodohannya bertindak menuruti perintah otak tanpa mendengarkan hati. Kebodohan yang menjadi noktah merah dalam kariernya yang sudah hampir menyentuh langit.

Jika ada yang harus Hinata tebus untuk mengusir Toneri dari hidupnya, maka dengan senang hati akan dijalani. Pasalnya lelaki itu semakin tak tahu malu menginjak-injaknya, memberi makan pada predator buas bernama wartawan. Hinata jadi ketambahan target baru untuk dibikin merana, sementara target utama memilih bermain apik dengan sembunyi. Bersama itu, interaksinya dengan Sasuke tak lebih dari atas dan bawahan, semakin miris.

Di sabtu malam yang biasa, Hinata yang kelelahan terpaksa mengiyakan tumpangan Toneri. Tubuhnya lelah, ditambah pemandangan Sasuke yang tak menolak dirangkul Ino, menjajah benaknya. Target utama sedang menoleransi pihak ketiga, artinya, ia sedang belajar berpaling dari Hinata.

Panjang umur Sasuke.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan pria itu tanpa siapapun di sampingnya, tampan seperti biasa. Hal yang selalu Hinata ingat dari Sasuke adalah kepintarannya menyembunyikan emosi dengan hanya menampilkan satu raut datar. Sasuke seorang _cumlaude_ di bidang itu.

"Uchiha-san kebetulan sekali." Sapa Toneri, Sasuke tersenyum sederhana tanpa memandang Hinata. Bahkan, seolah-olah wanita itu tak di sana.

"Malam minggu yang menyenangkan, Toneri-san?"

"Terbaik."

Sial. Hinata merasa dipamerkan dengan Toneri meraih pinggulnya. Untuk sesuatu yang entah, Hinata tak ingin Sasuke salah paham. Ia bukan barang antik milik pria manapun. Tidak pula dengan pria muda tanpa sopan-santun yang tak pernah sekelas Sasuke.

Sesaat sebelum melewati lift, Sasuke memandangnya sekilas. Cukup sepersekian detik untuk Hinata merasa demikian rendah. Pria itu tak peduli, tak ada lagi tatapan rindu bagaikan ia sebuah misbah. Semua lekang, tercetak jelas di mata hitam yang mengatakan ia sudah sangat selesai.

Hati Hinata bergemuruh sakit, sampai-sampai tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Toneri. Dahulu, ia berbikir membuat Sasuke cemburu adalah satu tingkat keberhasilan. Nyatanya, bukan cemburu diperlihatkan, malah sesuatu yang mirip jemu nyaris jijik. Mungkinkah, dari himpunan rasa yang pernah Hinata baca, Sasuke sebatas merasa bersalah? Cara pria itu menatap, perhatian dan segala yang tampak istimewa, tak pernah sebuah cinta. Semua yang terasa afeksi, hanyalah bagian parsial dari rasa berdosa sang Uchiha.

Hinata benci dikasihani!

Kemarahan yang terbit dan langsung membakar itu, membutakan Hinata sama sekali atas Toneri di sisinya. Ia baru terbeliak kembali saat pria bermarga Otsutsuki tersebut meraba-raba dirinya bak kertas dua dimensi. Kelancangan sedang bermain-main di keliman harga diri Hinata.

"Toneri Otsutsuki, hentikan tangan tak sopanmu!" Hinata setengah berteriak, tak ada lagi sapaan hormat.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu jual mahal. Tak ada Uchiha di sini, kau sudah memanfaatkanku manis. Sekarang giliranku."

Tentu saja. Sekali pun Toneri idiot, akting Hinata terlalu kentara, barangkali orang buta pun bisa menebak. Semua tingkah manja Hyuuga ini, diperuntukkan menyulut api di dada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hentikan."

Gelap, sepi dan entah di mana. Teriakan Hinata kini sama tak terdengarnya dengan auman di tengah hutan. Mendadak ia takut, lagi-lagi salah bermain orang, Toneri adalah api. Pilihan tersisa bagi Hinata ada dua: terbakar atau meledak.

"Tolong jangan, Toneri!"

Tak digubris, Hinata adalah anak kancil di tangan singa tanpa belas kasih. Ia berjanji tak menangis, namun pelecehan dan kekerasan adalah dualisme kriminal yang terlalu pedih. Toneri menempelkan pisau di kulit Hinata yang terbuka. Meski seribu kali memilih mati, pria ini tetap akan memberangus harga dirinya hingga jadi abu.

Hinata benci lidah dan ludah. Tapi tubuhnya sudah lengket oleh itu, dan setiap detik, ia mencari kesempatan untuk menikamkan pisau pada si tuan. Ah, sakit, Toneri sudah sampai pada bagian paling menjijikan.

Tiba-tiba mobil mereka terguncang, seseorang mendobrak pintu dan memecahkan kaca. Harapan timbul di hati Hinata, semoga itu malaikat dari surga.

"Lihat, pahlawan kesianganmu datang. Dia bahkan membiarkanku mempecundangimu dulu." Toneri meneliti Hinata sesaat sebelum beranjak.

Di luar, Sasuke dengan muka semerah magma, menerjang Toneri tanpa ampun. Ia kecolongan, membiarkan Hinatanya dilukai dan menangis dilecehkan. Kemarahan akan itu menggelegak, merentangkan urat-urat di tubuhnya untuk bekerja mengebiri si kriminal. Pria maniak adalah penjahat paling ingin Sasuke ludahi, persetan dengan undang-undang persekusi. Sebuah pelecahan, betapapun penjahatnya telah digantung mati, akan membekas karena itu persoalan harga diri.

Mengesampingkan Toneri, Sasuke marah pada diri sendiri. Ia pelindung tak becus yang membiarkan serigala kotor merusak Hinata. Betapa luka menyaksikan Hinata bergetar dan menangis.

Satu pukulan terakhir dan Toneri telah tak berdaya. Sasuke segera beranjak untuk menyelamatkan Hinata yang kacau. Di mobil, perempuan itu menangis tanpa suara, pandangannya kosong, suatu indikasi bagi Sasuke bahwa kesedihan Hinata mencapai titik tertinggi. Sosok manis ini tak pernah membuang air mata percuma, semua untuk yang teramat. Dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak kembali menghabisi Toneri.

Hinata gemetar saat Sasuke menggendongnya ke mobil lain. Jas pria itu hangat di tubuhnya yang menggigil. Sekali ini, Sasuke tampil sebagai apa yang benar-benar Hinata ingin. Sebuah cinta yang mendekap, berair mata untuk lukanya. Untuk sekali ini, bisakah Hinata percaya?

Kesunyian dan kekacauan menelan mereka. Hinata meremang dalam hening yang sakit. Sasuke begitu diam, dan… dan tampak tak tertolong. Warna mukanya memutih, pucat sangat pasi, tetapi genggamannya di stir demikian kuat seakan mau meremukkan. Rahang yang tegas itu mengeras dengan aura yang kentara sekali menahan emosi. Hinata dibuat bingung saat baru beberapa kilo, mobil mereka berhenti. Kepala Sasuke menyandar di stir.

"Halo.. Naruto, aku dan Hinata ada di jalan entah apa ini. Sekitar dua kilometer dari Ichiraku arah kantor. Kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Iya, kutunggu."

Wajah Hinata pias saat Sasuke beralih memandangnya. Meski menatap lembut, kesakitan yang seperti mau merenggut Sasuke dari dunia tak mampu disembunyikan. Kemudian Hinata sadar itu berasal dari mana, darah pekat mengalir dari pinggangnya. Kemeja coklat tua Sasuke basah dan sudah melebar.

"Da-darah."

Sasuke malah tersenyum kecil, senyum yang disamarkan ringisan. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata. "Tidak apa. Jangan menangis lagi, Naruto akan segera ke sini."

Kemudian Sasuke membawa tangan Hinata ke bibirnya. Genggamannya erat meski tak bertenaga, iris gelap itu perlahan menghilang di balik kelopak yang menutup. Jantung Hinata serasa melompat keluar saat akhirnya Sasuke hilang kesadaran.

%%%

Hinata pernah berharap terlalu besar. Cintanya memaksa, mendesak objek afeksi untuk menerima apapun ia. Apalah, dia masih belia kala itu. Sementara Sasuke, si dewasa tampan yang merupakan candu. Setiap mengingatnya, maka Hinata di surga dunia, dan tak rela berbagi. Ia ingin Sasuke menjadi hak eksklusif, mendesak dengan segala cara agar pria itu menatapnya seorang.

Ternyata, cinta kekanakan itu seperti peluru dua mata yang menembak tuan dan target. Hinata luka tak tersembuhkan, Sasuke terluka oleh sesuatu yang hingga kini merupakan tanya. Tapi, sebuah pelajaran besar melantakkan mereka, sesuatu yang paling erat digenggam bisa jadi melukai kita paling dalam.

Sekarang, Hinata tak yakin lagi menyatakan dirinya sudah selesai dengan Sasuke. Ada yang selalu mengikatnya pada pria ini. Jika tidak, manalah mungkin sakit menyaksikan Sasuke di pembaringan. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tak pernah berhasil membenci.

Sasuke kehabisan darah karena ditikam belati dan tak segera ditolong. Apakah dia sedang mencoba berkorban? Hinata tak tahu, yang ingin dikatakannya hanyalah terima kasih dan maaf. Terima kasih telah menyeretnya dari ujung tanduk, maaf karena tak ingin lagi berdiri di dunia yang sama. Sasuke selalu memiliki arti lebih, tetapi, kelebihan itu tak berarti apa-apa jika takdir mereka senantiasa duka. Semesta seakan ingin membentak keras, kebersamaan antara ia dan Sasuke terus-menerus mendatangkan mala.

Di tengah hati yang terus bersuara, otak yang tak putus berdebat, Hinata memutuskan sebuah kecup perpisahan. Orang bilang, ciuman di kening adalah afeksi paling murni. Teruntuk Sasuke, Hinata yang paling putih pernah melabuhkan diri. Kini Hinata yang paling putih itu menarik diri, demi kedamaian antara hal yang telah dan mungkin terjadi antara mereka.

 _Hasta la Vista, Sasuke Uchiha.2_

 _%%%_

Sunagakure, desa yang tersembunyi di balik pasir, terminologi tersebut sesuai dengan pemandangan yang terhampar di seluruh penjuru. Sejauh mata memandang hanya akan ditemukan hamparan pasir. Sekilas, penjelasan mengenai Suna bisa diwakili dua kata: kering dan berdebu.

Namun, ada lebih dari dua kosakata itu bagi Hinata. Suna merupakan tempat bersembunyi yang bagus. Perumahannya rapat, penduduknya dekat dan bersahabat. Laksana sebuah koloni yang diikat oleh aturan mapan untuk saling bergotong-royong. Sejauh ingatan Hinata, Suna selalu tempatnya kembali ketika tak ada ruang bernafas lega. Suna adalah neneknya, ibunya, dan tahun-tahun awal saat kehilangan mereka.

Hinata tak semata-mata datang ke Suna untuk bersembunyi. Lebih tepatnya, berusaha mematri tiga kata yang sulit dijalani tetapi harus. Berdamai, melepas dan ikhlas.

Sudah cukup ia membohongi diri sendiri. Nyatanya perasaan menjadi 'Hinata yang lain', luntur ketika dihadapkan pada raksasa dari masa lalu. Bukan tanpa apa Hinata kembali bertanya-tanya, apakah masih ada hati yang ia sisakan untuk Sasuke? Kenapa masih sama sakit pengabaian pria itu seperti bertahun-tahun lalu? Kenapa melihat Sasuke sekarat, jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding kehilangan putri yang tak pernah sempat digendongnya?

Merasakan dadanya sakit, Hinata menghirup udara yang kering namun murni, Konoha tak seasli ini. Distrik megapolitan itu penuh sandiwara, persis hingar bingar kehidupan tempat Hinata berlari lima tahun terakhir. Ia lelah menjadi seseorang dan rindu dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Berdamai, melepas dan ikhlas. Sekarang Hinata akan melakukan sebenar-benarnya, bukan melupakan yang tak terlupakan, tetapi membiarkan waktu meredam agar suatu saat tak sakit lagi. _Time heals every wound, isn't it?_

Biarlah dunia mengatainya pengecut, pecundang atau bahkan idiot yang berskandal ketika karir di puncak. Cukup dengan semua penghakiman, biar ia saja yang tahu rasanya jadi tersangka dan korban kehidupan.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, nak." Suara Hiashi mengembalikan Hinata ke dunia nyata. Ayahnya datang bersama seseorang.

"Siap- oh, Sasuke." Wajah Hinata memucat, sekali lagi bertemu dengan yang paling dihindari. "A-ayah kenapa mengizinkannya masuk?"

Hiashi tahu putrinya ketakutan. Tetapi, satu-satunya yang harus ditakuti adalah ketakutan itu sendiri3. Hiashi harus membantu Hinata menghadapi ketakutannya.

"Kamu sudah dewasa, nak. Orang dewasa menghadapi masalah, bukan lari."

Setelah Hiashi memberi ruang berdua, Hinata menatap Sasuke sekilas. Baru kali ini ia sadar bahwa sang Uchiha tak lagi muda. Roman mukanya kuyu dan lelah, seperti pekerja keras yang nyawanya tersisa untuk hari minggu. Meski tampan, namun kantung mata yang biasanya samar kini jelas terlihat. Sasuke bahkan terlalu tua untuk memiliki anak pertama, jika tak salah ingat, usianya menginjak tiga puluh enam.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tegur Hinata.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia benar-benar marah dan sedih dalam satu waktu. Perempuan yang dikejarnya mati-matian akan lari lagi. Tak bisa dibiarkan.

Sasuke hampir gila mendengar kabar Hinata mengundurkan diri. Ia tak menemukan di manapun, termasuk Tenten, kanal informasi terdekat hanya menangis saat Sasuke marah-marah.

"Menghilang tanpa informasi adalah tindak tidak profesional." Tuduh Sasuke, urat lehernya sampai muncul karena kemarahan menggelegak.

"Kau tahu, memutuskan kontrak sepihak berarti penalti, Hyuuga." Nada bicara Sasuke meninggi. "Tiga ratus juta."

Hinata mundur, kasihan tetapi takut menghadapi sisi emosional Sasuke. "A-aku akan mengganti." Ia gemetaran.

"Mengganti dengan apa? kerugian finansial bisa diganti tapi kau tahu, Hinata, kau menghancurkan sesuatu!" lengan kecil Hinata dicengkeram keras, sakit namun terlalu takut untuk sekadar memekik.

Sasuke sedang dalam mode mengamuk, tetapi ia lelah sekali. Lelah menghadapi perempuan yang ia sanggup memberi dunia tetapi justru meminta neraka. Karma itu jalang, dan Sasuke adalah binatang paling hina.

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH AKU SEKALIAN, HINATA!" Diguncangkannya tubuh ramping itu. Ia sedang menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya Hinata lakukan dari awal. "Jika kau mau pergi lagi, seharusnya aku dibiarkan mati malam itu."

Hinata tak mengerti, tetapi menjadi sangat sakit saat Sasuke mundur kemudian berdiri di atas lututnya, sesekali ia meringis sambil memegangi lukanya yang belum kering. Caranya menatap seolah Hinata adalah satu-satunya harapan, dan Sasuke bisa mati jika tak dikabulkan. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan membuat ngeri.

"Benci aku sepuasmu tapi jangan pergi."

Kemudian Sasuke merendahkan tubuh, meletakkan wajahnya di lantai.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, untuk semua."

"Maaf sebagai Sasuke yang mengabaikanmu dulu."

"Maaf sebagai suami dan ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab."

"Maaf karena aku egois, tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi." Suara Sasuke teredam lantai.

Tiba-tiba kemarahan menggedor-gedor hati Hinata. Marah pada dirinya yang menjadi sombong, ia bahkan tak setinggi itu untuk diraih dengan maaf. Pada akhirnya, kemanusiaan membawa Hinata berlari menyongsong tubuh Sasuke, dingin dan lemah.

"Sasuke jangan seperti ini." Air mata Hinata mengalir. "A-aku tidak bermaksud… aku hanya ingin melepas semua, Sasuke. Kebencian, marah dan semua yang pernah ada. Tolong, biarkan kita jalan di hidup masing-masing. Lagi pula, aku kotor Sasuke."

Kalimat Hinata laksana pedang yang menghunusnya. Sasuke lebih baik dibenci daripada ditinggalkan, setidaknya benci bisa diubah dan itu adalah ruang untuk berjuang. Tapi sekarang?

"Kotor? Lalu apa aku ini. Bahkan jika kau berkubang lumpur, aku mau terjun dan hina bersama." Suara Sasuke putus asa.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kumohon… jangan lagi" Hinata menggeleng lemah.

Tidak ada lagi Hinata, baik yang manja maupun mandiri setengah mati. Perempuan itu berniat melepas semua? Baiklah, kalau begitu terserah Sasuke mau hidup atau mati.

"Jadi ini akhirnya?"

Sasuke berdiri tertatih dengan wajah kaku. Kaos putih berkerahnya memerah di bagian pinggang, tepat di mana luka beberapa hari lalu kembali terbuka. Hinata berdesir mendapati bibir Sasuke yang memutih, namun pria itu berjalan membelakanginya. Pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Untuk apa hidup di mana tak ada lagi harapan. Bahkan, dalam kasus mereka, harapan itu tak mau lagi diperjuangkan. Sasuke tertawa lemah, inikah akhirnya? Kenapa ia dan Hinata harus terikat benang merah, bukan untuk saling memiliki, melainkan menyakiti satu sama lain?

Sasuke akan kembali didekap sunyi. Berulang pada keadaan ketika semua serba nircahaya. Terang itu memilih lenyap, memutus siklus yang sedang berkebalikan. Ia adalah Hinata, ketika ditelan gelap sesudah bara. Tetapi, Sasuke juga terlumat bara itu, dan tak ada kali kedua untuk bangkit.

Kemudian, sebagaimana yang diharapkan, gelap perlahan merenggut Sasuke. Boleh jadi karena lukanya yang semakin menganga, atau hatinya yang tak lagi ingin merasa.

"SASUKE!"

%%%

Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali tidur sedamai ini. Tidur yang tanpa mimpi dan melayang. Mungkinkah Sasuke bukan sedang tidur sekarang? Bila benar, Sasuke akan senang karena akhirnya mati dengan tenang.

Terlalu lelah ia mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata. Rasanya sudah semua cara dicoba, bahkan seklasik pengorbanan nyawa pun. Tetapi keberadaan Sasuke ditiadakan, dan lagi-lagi ia justru sedih karena pernah melakukan itu pada Hinata. Terasa sakit dan perih.

Mendadak sakit yang lain menyerang Sasuke, kali ini nyata dan membuat bertanya-tanya, apakah orang mati masih merasa? Kemudian seberkas cahaya yang menerabas lewat sela bulu mata menjadi jawab. Sial, pengaruh morfin habis.

Latar putih, bau obat dan aroma untuk sesuatu yang dipakai berulang-ulang. Sasuke benci rumah sakit, sebuah perasaan subjektif untuk sesuatu yang dingin mencekam. Seperti namanya, rumah untuk orang-orang sakit, dan semakin sakit jika dibiarkan terkurung di tempat tak ramah ini.

"Hinata..." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Tak percaya ia sudah ditinggalkan.

"Aku di sini." Jawab Hinata lantang.

Menoleh ke sumber suara, Sasuke kaget mendapati wanita itu memasang tampang marah. "Kenapa di sini?"

"Apa boleh buat, namaku terus disebut dalam tidurmu yang sangat lama. Sudah gitu detak jantungmu lemah, apa sih maksudmu Sasuke?" geram Hinata.

Entah kenapa Sasuke justru mendapat kesejukan dari kemarahan Hinata. Familier, seperti pasangan yang takut kehilangan atau setidaknya, mantan yang khawatir. Tetapi ia tidak gegabah, terlalu banyak banyak berharap, berbahaya.

"Maaf." ujar Sasuke ringan.

Hinata tak mengindahkan, sebaliknya, merajuk sambil melipat tangan di dada. Masih ampuhkah?

"Lagi pula kau kan senang kalau aku pergi." Lanjut Sasuke.

Lawan bicaranya hanya melotot marah, dipikir ia sejahat itu? Tertawa sinis, Hinata mendengus. "Ya ampun aku lelah sekali dengan drama ini." mendongak, Hinata menghalau air mata yang mengancam keluar.

Ada air mata, Sasuke benci jika itu keluar dari Hinata. Ia juga lelah, tetapi tak tahu mau apa. Akan tak tahu diri jika harus mengemis dua kali.

"Aku nyaris gila melihatmu pingsan. Maksudku, seorang Sasuke." Hinata menjeda, wajahnya memerah marah tetapi juga menangis sedih. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu pergi, kan? Bukan mati. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku kalau kau mati dalam keadaan kita yang begini? Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada tubuh yang tinggal nama, ya ampun, kau tadi dingin sekali."

"Kenapa kau tak memiliki daya juang sedikit pun! Kenapa langsung menyerah saat kusuruh berhenti." Hinata menggeleng, kini benar-benar menangis atas bayang-bayang kematian Sasuke. Ternyata ia tak bisa.

Apa yang sebenarnya coba dikatakan kehidupan? Di dalam kepala, Sasuke bertanya-tanya, Hinata takdirnya atau bukan? Dulu ia mati-matian menolak, lalu saat hatinya dibalik untuk mencinta, Hinata justru menghilang dan kembali untuk mementahkan yang ia coba raih lagi. Sesaat lalu Hinata mengusirnya bahkan bersimpuh pun tak memberi efek berarti, tetapi sekarang, perempuan itu marah-marah dan demi Tuhan, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

Kisah Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi sangat dikotomis. Benci jadi cinta, cinta berubah acuh, pasangan suami-istri lalu orang asing, memohon kemudian diusir. Kini mereka berada di zona abu-abu, antara ya dan tidak, di tengah-tengah menolak atau menerima. Ternyata berada di zona itu jauh lebih buruk, tak ada yang mau memutuskan atau tepatnya bingung tentang yang harus diputuskan.

Lantas, didorong naluri primitif, Sasuke merengkuh Hinata yang menangis tergugu. Ia seorang pria, dan melihat perempuan apalagi cintanya kepayahan, Sasuke lah keputusan itu. Terkadang bergerak impulsif lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Jadi Hinata takut aku mati?"

Masih sesenggukan, Hinata mengangguk tanpa melawan.

"Hinata tak ingin aku pergi?"

Perempuan di pelukan Sasuke kesal tapi terlalu malu mengangkat wajah. Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu boleh ya aku minta sesuatu?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Buka hatimu, Hinata. Ijinkan aku memilikinya sekali lagi. Jangan tutup mata, kita yang saling menghindar itu menyakiti satu sama lain. Kau tahu, tak dianggap jauh lebih buruk dari dibenci. Padahal dibenci orang yang kita cinta adalah neraka. Maukah kau menolongku?"

Hinata menarik wajahnya, terisak dengan sangat. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata puas dengan air mata, dengan emosi yang berkokol di hatinya untuk kemudian melihat secara jernih. Lalu, pemandangan indah terjadi, Hinata mengusap matanya seperti anak kecil. Seperti Hinatanya lima tahun lalu.

Sasuke menangkap kedua telapak tangan Hinata, menempelkan di pipinya. Dengan senyum sederhana, Sasuke memohon bersama seluruh harga diri yang ia punya.

"Menikahlah denganku, dan kita buat Uchiha Natasha yang ke dua. Mari penuhi rumah tangga kita dengan Uchiha-uchiha kecil yang…aw-" Hinata memukuli tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata ahli dalam melakukan hal-hal paradoksal. Ia menangis sambil tertawa, memukuli Uchiha di depannya tetapi dengan perasaan gembira. Kegembiraan aneh yang belum diputuskan tepat atau tidak. Jelasnya, Hinata merasa benar. Sasuke adalah takdir, sebuah ketetapan untuk ia jalani.

"Jadi kita?" was-was, Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku belum memutuskan." Sepat Hinata.

"Oh ayolah. Kalau begitu biar aku yang memutuskan." Sasuke merangkum jemari Hinata dengan tangannya. "Apapun itu aku menerima, hanya, jangan pergi. Biarkan aku berjuang sedapatku."

Mereka terbenam dalam tatapan yang saling memaknai. Mencari kesungguhan masing-masing, tak peduli masa depan akan seperti apa. Asalkan bisa bersama, menjadi apapun tak masalah. _Que sera-sera!_

"Lagi pula kau masih harus menyelesaikan kontrak." Cengir sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke!"

 **END**

catatan kaki:

1 Sesuatu untuk sesuatu

2 Sampai Jumpa

3 Pinjam Kalimat F. Roosevelt


End file.
